Flaming Ice
by EmilyandPixie
Summary: What happens when Angel needs help and Warren is the one to come save her? Sucky summary but the story is better
1. Chapter 1

**FLAMING ICE A WARREN PEACE LOVE STORY**

**Name: Angel White**

**Age: 15 (a year younger than Warren)**

**Power: controls ice**

**Information: is starting her freshman year at Sky High**

**Looks: black hair, grey eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**I was sitting at the bus stop. It was the first day of school and I definitely wasn't looking forward to it. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, a purple shirt with Nickelback on it, and a pair of black boots. As people started arriving, the stared. Couldn't say I blamed them. I mean, I knew I was weird. In addition to my clothes, I had a black choker with a bright purple flower on it and my hair was pulled back in a ponytail, showing the tattoo on the side of my neck. It was the Chinese symbol for ice.**

**When the bus came, I sat in one of the middle seats. I closed my eyes and listened to my mp3 player. After Gwen greeted us and explained the rules, we went to the gym for power placement. I went after a guy named Will Stronghold that had almost been crushed by a car.**

"**What's your power?" Coach Boomer asked. I looked at him and incased him in ice. "Hero!" he said as soon as I unfroze him. I went back to the corner where I had been standing alone.**

**By the time the first week of school ended, I had actually gained two friends that everyone called Lash and Speed. People still stared at me, but who could blame them? One day I wore emo stuff, the next I wore regular clothes, and then back to emo.**

**The next Monday, I noticed Speed wasn't on the bus. I took his normal seat next to Lash. He started to protest anyone sitting with h him until he looked up and saw it was me.**

"**Hey Angel." he said.**

"**Hey Lash." I laughed. He grinned. Once we got inside the school, I shivered slightly. They had the air pretty cold. I was wearing a black and lime green plaid skirt that went halfway to my knees and a lime green shirt and my black boots. Half my hair was pulled back while the rest was hanging loose. I had a black choker with a green star on as well as a black fingerless glove.**

** I noticed a hot guy staring at me He was wearing a red shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots. He had brown eyes and black hair with a red streak. As he noticed me looking at him, he turned his head.**

"**Who's that?" I asked Lash a few seconds later. He followed my gaze.**

"**THAT is Warren Peace. Its not smart to mess with him. Last year, he burned a kid up pretty bad just for tripping him." Lash replied. I turned my head and found Warren staring at me again.**

"**Why's he keep staring at me?" I asked.**

"**Incase you haven't noticed, everyone stares at you. You're… different than them. You stand out." Lash said, choosing his words carefully. I looked at Warren's spot again and saw that he was gone.**

"**Am I a good different or a bad different?" I asked.**

"**Depends. Boy or girl opinion?" Lash asked.**

"**Both, please." I replied.**

"**Well, despite you dressing like an emo or whatever, almost every single boy in this school thinks you're amazingly hot. Girls hate you because of that. Guys are turning down girls because of you." Lash replied.**

"**And what's your opinion about my looks?" I asked.**

"**You're cute, but I would rather stay friends than try to date or anything. Speed is the one you need to watch. Although he tries to act like a great friend around you, he told me he REALLY likes you." he replied**

"**How much is his definition of REALLY?" I asked.**

"**Enough to jump you first chance he gets." Lash replied.**

"**In that case, you had better never leave me alone with him." I said.**

"**Trust me, I didn't plan to." he said. Since he was a year older than me, we didn't get to see each other again until Lunch. Then we had gym together afterwards.**

"**So, how has your day been so far?" he asked me when I sat down next to him at lunch.**

"**Horrible. David Star and Jacob White both asked me out." I replied.**

"**And what did you say?" he asked. I knew he was trying his best to be like a girl for me to talk to since I had moved away from my old friends just to be able to attend Sky High. Them and my parents were hours away since my parents were pretty much free ranged.**

"**Obviously, no." I replied.**

**The next day, Speed asked me out. I remembered what Lash had said and I told him no. Lash refused to leave me alone with Speed after that. On the bus home, Lash sat with me.**

**Nothing happened for the rest of the week. One day, I was walking to lunch and Speed came up behind me. Despite my protests, he kissed me, backing me up against a locker.**

"**Speed, stop." I said, trying to push him off me. Suddenly, he was jerked back. I saw Lash standing there.**

"**Leave her alone." Lash said. He wouldn't leave my side for the rest of the day and even went to my house after school.**

"**I told you not to be alone around him. See where it got you?" Lash asked.**

"**Yeah. Thanks for coming when you did." I replied.**

"**You're welcome. I figured that he'd try something before lunch since it would be the only time he could get to you without me being there to stop him." he said.**

"**Well I owe you majorly." I said. **

"**If I hadn't done something, Peace would have. He was standing there and looked like he was going to do something until he saw me." Lash replied.**

"**From what I've heard of him, I highly doubt he would have done anything." I said.**

"**Trust me, as cold hearted as he is, he isn't the type to stand there and just let something like that happen." Lash said. **

"**Well I guess that's a good thing." I laughed.**

"**It is because I wont be there tomorrow and I'm pretty sure that considering Peace is normally in the hallways, he'll be able to keep an eye on you and Speed." he replied.**

"**You make it sound like he's going to be watching out for me." I said.**

"**He wont be, but he'll also notice if something happens if he's around at the time." Lash said. He went home a few minutes later and I did my homework, ate, and went to bed.**

**The next day, I sat by myself on the bus. I was aware of Speed staring at me. Someone sat next to me and my first instinct was to shove them out of the seat, thinking maybe it was Speed, but I looked up and was shocked by who it was.**

"**Lash came by my house last night and asked me to keep an eye on you today. Seems to think Speed is dumb enough to try something a second time." the person said. I laughed.**

"**He has no faith in my capability to defend myself." I said.**

"**Well yesterday you seemed pretty incapable of getting Speed off of you. I've seen what you can do, and I think if you had enough time, you could hold someone off very easily, but if they just suddenly do something, I don't really think you could. I'm not saying you're defenseless, its just that ice cant really do much to someone if they're that close to you." Warren replied.**

"**You're right. I'm just glad what happened, happened in front of people. I'd hate to think of what would have happened if Lash hadn't come when he did." I said.**

"**I would have stepped in if Lash had waited about five seconds longer before he came running to your rescue." he said.**

"**I guess everyone was wrong when they said you have a heart of stone." I laughed.**

"**Not hardly. I just don't like seeing stuff like that happen. Other than that, yeah that pretty much describes me."**

**We talked the rest of the way to school and although we didn't hang out after getting off the bus, he always stayed where he could watch me without it being obvious to other people. At lunch he sat across the table from me, and then he sat with me on the bus that afternoon.**

"**Everyone has been talking all day. They all think we're dating." he said on the bus.**

"**I noticed. I'm glad you're keeping an eye out for me, but you don't have to if you don't want people spreading rumors. I can take care of myself." I replied.**

"**I'm fine with keeping an eye out on you, and its not like the rumors are really going to hurt anyone. Well, I don't think Lash is going to like it if he hears we're dating…he seems like he's completely crazy over you." **

"**That's funny, because just yesterday he said he only saw me as a friend." I pointed out.**

"**It's just weird that he's a guy and hangs out with a girl that he only sees as a friend every day." Warren replied.**

"**I'm sure you've hung out with girls that you didn't like as more than a friend." I said.**

"**Not everyday." he replied. It was his stop so he got off without saying another word.**

**I was surprised to see Lash sitting on the steps of my house when I got home. He hugged me when I walked up to him.**

"**Did Peace do as I asked?" he asked.**

"**Yes. Why did you ask him of all people to keep an eye on me though?" I asked.**

"**Because I know most people are terrified of him and Speed wouldn't do anything to you if he knew that you were hanging out with Warren." he replied.**

"**Oh. Well now thanks to you asking Warren to keep an eye on me, the whole school thinks I'm dating him." I said.**

"**That's was kind of my plan actually. Warren could hang out with you when I'm not there, Speed hears a rumor bout you dating Warren, Speed being Speed would be dumb enough to believe it, and therefore Speed would leave you alone." Lash replied.**

"**Well hopefully your plan will work. But I'm ninety nine percent sure that when everyone realizes I'm not hanging out with Warren anymore, they'll realize I was not dating him, and then Speed will start back very quickly if he decides to do anything anymore." I said.**

"**Actually about that…I kinda had Warren's number so I sent him a few messages…you and him are officially 'fake-dating' until Speed moves on to a new obsession." Lash said.**

"**Damn it Lash…Why did it have to be someone I barely know? Why couldn't it have been you?" I asked.**

"**Because Speed knows as well as I do that you and I will never be more than friends. He also knows that you find Warren hot." he replied. I groaned and walked out of my house.**

"**Where are you going?" Lash asked, following me outside.**

"**To Warren's house." I replied. I jogged off and reached his house a few minutes later. He was sitting out on his steps and stood up as soon as he saw me.**

"**Lash just told me what you and him agreed on." I said when I caught my breath.**

"**So you ran all the way over here to talk to me about that?" Warren asked laughing.**

"**Pretty much." I replied.**

"**Well yeah, we agreed that you and I would fake-date. But only because we both find Speed as the stalker rapist type and neither of us like the thought of that happening, so I agreed to help you out." he said.**

"**Oh." **

"**Yeah. So I guess this means we'll be hanging out quiet a bit from now on." Warren said.**

"**Yup." We were silent for a couple of minutes after that.**

"**Well I guess I better get going. I kinda left Lash on my steps." I said.**

"**Alright. Before you go, here's my number. To make it convincing, we're gonna have to act like we cant go two minutes without talking." Warren said. He gave me a paper and walked into his house while I walked off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(**_**italics**_** means it's a text, and the name directly under it in italics is who it came from)**

**Angel's POV**

**I woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. I glanced at my phone and saw a message from Lash.**

_**Hey, don't forget to act like you're dating Warren**_

_**-Lash-**_

_**I know…I just realized that fake dating him means I gotta kiss him. You shall pay dearly for this!**_

_***AnGeL***_

_**Yeah, yeah. Like you'd really do anything to me ;P**_

_**-Lash-**_

_**Don't freakin' test me or you'll see exactly what I'll do.**_

_***AnGeL***_

_**Alright, alright. I'll see you at school since you'll be sitting with Peace on the bus**_

_**-Lash-**_

**I ate an apple while I waited on the bus by the bus stop. I was wearing tight black jeans, a very dark red shirt with a black Chinese dragon on the front of it, a black long sleeve shirt under that, my boots, and a black choker with a dark red heart on it. My hair was pulled back, once again showing off my tattoo.**

**After I got on the bus, it was only a couple of minutes before Warren got on. We didn't talk much, just said hello and basically ignored each other for two minutes.**

_**Act more convincing. People back here are talking!**_

_**-Lash-**_

**I showed the text to Warren and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. He pulled me as close as he could without having me in his lap. He was actually a very comfortable pillow and he laughed when I told him so. When the bus pulled up at school, we went and stood awkwardly by our lockers which happened to be right next to each other.**

_**Not very many people are convinced.**_

_**-Lash-**_

_**Well damn it, we're trying. It's not my fault that we're "fake dating", therefore making this more awkward than a real relationship.**_

_***AnGeL***_

_**You two are SO NOT TRYING! You barely even touch, let alone act like a couple! How do you expect to keep Speed away from you if you do it this way?**_

_**-Lash-**_

_**You know what? You can talk to Warren about this. This was not my idea, nor did I agree to it, so take it up with him.**_

_***AnGeL***_

"**Any reason why you went from looking like you were in a fairly decent mood to looking like you were pissed?" Warren asked.**

"**Oh, I'm sure you'll find out within a minute." I replied. Just as I said that, his phone lit up with a new message.**

**WARREN'S POV**

"**Oh, I'm sure you'll find out within a minute." Angel replied. Right after she said that, my phone lit up with a message.**

_**Are you two even TRYING to make it look convincing?**_

_**-Lash-**_

_**It's awkward. I barely know the girl and yet I'm in a fake relationship with her. What am I supposed to do?**_

_**Warren**_

_**Hold her hand, hug her, kiss her!**_

_**-Lash-**_

**I showed the message to Angel. I could tell by her eyes that she was semi-amused. Well that was at least better than pissed off, in my mind anyways. The bell rang and she kissed my cheek before walking to class. I watched her go, surprised that she had actually done that. I noticed people watching me so I hurried to my class.**

_**Hey**_

_***AnGeL***_

_**Hey…I'm guessing someone said something bout us texting?**_

_**Warren**_

_**Yeah, pretty much…anyways, how's class? This class is BORING lol.**_

_***AnGeL***_

_**Same here. My teacher's threatening to take my phone so I guess I better go. See you at lunch.**_

_**Warren**_

**Truthfully, the teacher didn't even notice that I had been texting. I just hadn't felt like talking to Angel at the moment. Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with talking to her. I just didn't know what to talk to her about. I made a mental note to ask Lash what kind of things Angel liked talking about.**

**At lunch we sat as close to each other as we could without being on top of each other. I put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me before continuing taking.**

**The next time we saw each other was on the bus that afternoon. She sat with me and cuddled up to me. I put both arms around her and pulled her even closer. She smiled and put her head on my shoulder. **

"**You know…this would probably be a lot easier if we knew more about each other. This is just awkward right now." I muttered a few minutes later.**

"**Yup." Angel said.**

"**Wanna meet at the Paper Lantern around seven tonight? We could talk and get to know each other better then." I suggested.**

"**Sure." She replied.**


End file.
